How to Save a Life
by themainattraction
Summary: Another one shot with the lyrics from the Frays How to Save a Life


Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

"Bosco!" she screamed as he walked away. How could he? She thought to herself. She couldn't control how she felt. She couldn't erase it. She had tried. Tried to make it go away. Tried to forget that she fell in love with him weeks after graduating the academy. But despite all of these attempts she had failed. Rushing after him she grabbed him by the arm "Is this all you have to say?" she screamed. Despair and rage flooded her as he stared into her face. "After seven years?" he said as he jerked away." It took you SEVEN YEARS to tell me how you felt!?! Me, sitting there beside you in the unit for SEVEN YEARS thinking the same damn thing and you tell me now?! FORGET IT." This time she didn't follow as he walked away.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life 

He didn't call. He changed precincts. She had lost him. Her best friend. Confidant. The man she cared more about than anyone in this world. She had stopped calling a week ago. Finally figuring he wasn't going to return them. She tried to move on. After all the two weeks distance he had put between them pretty much summed it all up. He was gone. She was alone. She had lost the only man she had ever really loved.

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And I pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you

He stared into his would be the eighth tonight but after the last couple weeks nothing took the edge off. She was everywhere. On the subway. In the market. Even in the new precinct. But she had waited! Made him look like a complete idiot for years and then, she wanted to come back. What he would give to agree. To go to her and say "I love you too." But that would admit he was just like her. Ignoring the facts and not making any moves for so many years. And that, was a blame he couldn't stand to bear.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life 

The long walk home that night distracted her. She missed riding the subway to her old apartment that she shared with Fred and she missed catching a ride home with Bos. She put the ache out of her mind. It was senseless. Why should it matter? Why should she care? Suddenly she was caught in the headlights of a car going way over the speed limit for the area.

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
You will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

The day had been a blur for him and with quitting time right around the corner he didn't want to respond to the call. As he drove he plotted another night of irresponsible drinking to drown her memory away. He pulled onto the scene and did a double take as he walked toward the accident. There, in the lights of his unit he saw her wrapped in a blanket and seated on the ambulances bumper with tears streaming down her face.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life 

She was fine. She had survived and seeing him in the sirens surprised her. He headed her way and she hung her head. She expected nothing from him. He had given that to her in the past. How could this change things? He was standing in front of her. She could feel his breath on her neck and as she looked up she saw everything she needed to in his eyes.

How to save a life  
How to save a life 

He couldn't deny it anymore. Just like she couldn't. He had walked away from her there and later that night a faint knock on the door brought her from the couch. Stunned that he was there she swung it open and he walked in, Closing it behind him. "Bos." She started but before she could finish he took a step forward and pressed a finger to her lips. As he drew her into an embrace he looked deep into her eyes and said the words he knew to be true. "Seven years was a lifetime and I don't want to live another second without you."

Fini.


End file.
